Finding Claire Redfield
by Tifa Redfield
Summary: Now revised. Leon and Claire get seperated after the RE2 incident. Leon finds himself in a sticky situation and working for the wrong man. Will Claire ever trust him again?R+R! An eventual C/L story with a bit of C/J too. (Chapter 8 is up!)
1. Seperation

A/N: Ok I don't own any of the RE characters but the ones I made up. I have used some actual events but made up most of it on my own imagining of what could have happened at that time so please R&R because this is my first fanfic.cant wait to hear from you! By the way.this first part happens a week after Leon, Claire and Sherry escaped Raccoon City.  
  
  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE OVER THE RUINED GROUNDS OF RACCOON CITY:  
  
"Reporting to chopper delta.we have located the escapees. They are now heading towards the east of Pennant Hills and are approximately 21 miles away from Pennant forest."  
  
"Roger that soldier."  
  
  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE:  
  
"Man I feel as if my legs can't carry me for another second!" Leon groaned as he dragged his feet along the rocky ground.  
  
"Oh quit your complaining Kennedy, we should be in Pennant Hills in less than an hour." Claire answered as she confidently walked in front of Leon and Sherry.  
  
"Hey, you'd be complaining too with a heavy 12 year old on your back!"  
  
"I'm not heavy!" Sherry shouted as if it were the biggest insult in the world.  
  
"Yeah so how much do you weigh then?" Leon asked, mostly just to annoy the little girl, which he would surely find amusing.  
  
"85 pounds and a half." Said Sherry proudly.  
  
"Wow, BIG girl! You see what I have to carry Claire?" Leon said smiling.  
  
"Claire tell Leon to stop calling me fat!" Sherry pouted.  
  
Claire sighed, "Leon stop calling Sherry fat."  
  
"I never called her fat."  
  
"Yeah but you were hinting it!"  
  
"Was not." "Was too!" "Was not." "WAS TOO!!" "WAS NOT INFINITY, HA!"  
  
Claire slaps herself on the head, "my God Leon, a person would think you're younger than Sherry!"  
  
Leon gives Claire a goofy grin and says, "yeah well I was raised with a lot of kids and I've got way too many baby cousins so it kinda rubs off on ya. Besides you know me. I'm a family man." He winks.  
  
Claire and Sherry at the same time: "riiiiight."  
  
Claire shakes her head in amusement and chuckles to herself. Although she had only been with Leon and Sherry for a week, she feels attached to them both in a way she can't quite describe. Maybe it was because they all went through the same horrifying ordeal of having to survive Raccoon City, but then again it could be because even after all they've been through, they could still have the courage to joke and smile and get along just great.That is when Leon wasn't trying to piss the hell out of Sherry.  
  
They walked in silence for another 10 minutes and Claire couldn't help but notice the sadness in Leon and Sherry's eyes. It was always like this. When they weren't talking or doing something, they would always stare far off into the distance with sad, grieving eyes. Claire knew that Sherry was still mourning her parent's deaths silently, which is why she loved it when Leon did try to joke with her and annoy her like an older brother. Mainly to take her mind off the pain and to let her know that there are others who will always be there for her. But Leon was different. Claire did not find the courage in her to ask him what happened to the Chinese girl he was with, because she sensed that it was the reason for his sadness. As if on cue, Sherry broke the silence.  
  
"umm.So Leon. What happened to that girl in the red dress?"  
  
Leon swallowed hard then said, "she.didn't make it."  
  
Sherry thought for a moment, "poor girl. Although I never really liked her. She tried to take away my pendant and she seemed a little evil, right Claire?"  
  
Leon frowned and did not say a word. "Sweetie that's enough ok." Claire said and then put a comforting hand on Leon's shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back weakly looking deep into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she was surprised by this reaction. Maybe it was because she never noticed up until now how beautiful Leon's eyes really were, besides Leon was an attractive man so it was normal, right?  
  
Claire realized that she was still staring at him and looked away quickly, slightly blushing. "Sherry, maybe you should get off Leon's back for a while so he can rest a bit."  
  
"Aawww do I have to?" Sherry whined.  
  
Claire laughed, "come on Sherry stop being a baby, if you were able to out run freaky mutant dogs and walking dead people then I'm sure you can walk on your own now."  
  
"Eww don't remind me," Sherry says with a shudder. "I like being pampered like this. I am an only child you know."  
  
"Well will her highness kindly consider getting off my back for it cannot stand any more of this royal pain and Honour."  
  
"Your request shall be granted oh lowly peasant. Only because Princess Claire has come to your aid with her kindness."  
  
Leon scrunches his nose up, "lowly peasant? Couldn't you think of something better like charming, noble, brave, oh so handsome knight? One that can slay the largest of dragons with his piercing glare and save the most beautiful damsels in distress who will then fall madly in love with him."  
  
Claire and Sherry looked at Leon play the role of the heroic knight and burst into laughter.  
  
"hahaha.Oh dear it is the oh so handsome, charming knight that can kill millions with his eyes!" Claire said in between giggles.  
  
"and shoot bolts of lighting from his arse!" Sherry joined in and they both lost themselves in another fit of laughter.  
  
Leon couldn't help but laugh too, "See I told you, you couldn't handle my charm."  
  
"hehe, you sure did Leon. But enough play now we'd better get going."  
  
Sherry looked a little disappointed that her game had ended so quickly and said, "we know we know.we're off to find your brother right?"  
  
Claire nodded, "yup that's right. So lets not waste anymore time."  
  
Leon walked over in between Claire and Sherry, "so shall I escort you my ladies?" Claire smiled linking arms with Leon, "yes you shall."  
  
Suddenly a chopper was seen in the distance and it seemed to be getting closer to the 3 Raccoon City survivors. Leon instantly saw the Umbrella sign on the side of the helicopter and quickened his pace.  
  
"Leon what's wrong?" Claire asked with a frown of concern.  
  
Leon grabbed Sherry and Claire's hands and started running towards the forest. "It's Umbrella, I think they've found us!" he shouted looking back at the chopper to see how far away it was from them. Claire looked back and started to run on her own but stopped when she saw that Leon and Sherry where getting slower and looked extremely tired.  
  
"You guys come on! They're getting closer!" Claire shouted to them with a look of worry and fright at what might happen if they were caught.  
  
"Leave us alone."  
  
Claire Redfield couldn't believe Leon's words. Leon continued, "you're looking for your brother, right? Just go!"  
  
Claire knew that Leon and Sherry needed immediate medical attention but she could not waste any more time.  
  
"I.I'll be back. I promise!" she said as she disappeared into the wilderness alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope my style of writing isn't too weird for you guys. I just love character interactions so I usually concentrate on them a lot.who knows maybe its because I talk a lot too^_^ Please R+R coz I never wrote fanfiction before (only normal stories) and this is the first time and I really need encouragement! Thank you!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like I said I don't own the RE characters or Umbrella, and that 'bolts of lightning from his arse' was a quote from "brave heart" so I don't own that either. 


	2. Unexpected visitor

A/N: Woohooo! Thanks for reviewing people, you have made my day! And don't worry I know what I'm doing (about RE CVX). And yes you will be seeing Chris don't worry, and probably most of the RE crew, but it'll take me a while to get there so be patient! This chapter has some swearing so just to warn ya. Oh by the way.I used some references from RE itself like the epilogues if you ever got them.If you didn't get the epilogues after RE3 then check em out from a website or something and you'll see where I used them. Anyways on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT A BASE SOMEWHERE IN THE DEEP FORESTS OF MINNESOTA:  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy is confronted with a man who claims to be a US government agent.  
  
"Leave Sherry alone. She's innocent."  
  
"She knows too much," the man replies. He looks at Leon and says, "But you have good value. This is a good deal Kennedy. Make your choice."  
  
Without regret or hesitation Leon closes his eyes and then sharply responds. "Do you actually believe that I would ever agree to such an assignment!"  
  
The govt. agent gave an evil smile and said, "if you want us to leave your innocent Sherry alone then I suggest you follow our orders. These Redfields are now a threat to our country's national security and must be disposed of. Find their whereabouts and report to us and we will take it from there."  
  
Leon was now furious, "what the hell is wrong with you people?! Where is the democracy in all this?!"  
  
"Heh, the country's reputation is more important than 2 trouble makers." Growled the agent.  
  
"You're all insane. Claire only wants to find her brother, nothing more, so leave her out of this!" said Leon more forcefully.  
  
"Like brother like sister. She knows too much and will surely cause problems. I am not here to argue with you Kennedy because I am afraid you have no choice in the matter either. You also know too much for us to just let you go a freeman. We cannot find the Redfields without your cooperation..Claire trusts you I'm sure and you can contact her easily. Remember Sherry's safety AND yours depends on your cooperation. So...are you willing to cooperate Mr. Kennedy?"  
  
Leon closed his eyes tight and shook his head slowly.  
  
I can't believe this is happening. They can't do this to me, I could never betray Claire like this! Not after all we've been through...oh man, Leon, THINK! There has got to be another way out of this.  
  
Leon's thoughts were cut short as two strong men dressed in army clothes dragged Sherry by the arms into the room. Leon stood in alarm. "What..what are you doing?"  
  
"LEON!!" Sherry screamed as the soldier pulled out an army knife and stuck it against Sherry's smooth white neck.  
  
"What the fuck is this?! STOP!!" Leon ran at the soldier but the agent pulled out a gun to his head.  
  
"So what'll it be Kennedy? The U.S army is not something a wise man messes with."  
  
Leon was now almost in tears. The pressure was too much for anyone to handle, and he'd never thought going to Raccoon City as a young, rookie cop would end up like this. Finally he looked at the floor and gave his final answer in dismay.  
  
"F...Fine. I'll help you locate Chris and...Claire."  
  
The agent put his gun down and motioned for the soldier to take the knife away from Sherry's throat. The two men let go of Sherry and she ran to Leon and hugged him tight. She started crying uncontrollably on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so...sorry.sniff.Leon! Tell Claire I didn't mean for this to happen!" Leon stroked her fine blonde hair and whispered to her that everything will be fine in the end. Trying to reassure him self also, but deep down, he knew this was a tough mess to get out of.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT IN A PRISON CELL IN AN UNKNOWN BASE:  
  
Leon lay on his bed thinking of the mess he was now in. If he tried running away from this so called mission, then Sherry would have to pay the price dearly and he wasn't about to risk that. The poor girl has been through enough already. But then if he does go ahead with the mission then Claire would be locked up forever or even killed. God forbid, he knew how bad jails were in America. He couldn't even bare to think of the young beautiful Claire being locked in a tiny cell, all cold and thin surrounded by massive criminal, lesbian females. He shudders at the thought. No one deserved that, especially Claire who was so full of life and determination. Her light will slowly fade in that forsaken place.  
  
God if I ever had to hand Claire in to those monsters that call themselves the "army" then I'll have to shoot myself after!  
  
It is true he didn't know Claire for that long, but he could never hurt or betray her like this. After all he had promised to always protect her and Sherry. "Oh man I wish someone would just kill me and get it over with." He said a little louder than he had meant.  
  
A figure suddenly appeared in front of his prisons bars and said, "Would you like me to kill you?" The way he said it was somewhat mocking and cold. Leon squinted his eyes to see better in the darkness but could only make out the mans form.  
  
"Umm well, yeah that would be doing me a huge favor, thanks." Leon replied sarcastically.  
  
The man then opened the prison cell and walked in. The moonlight made his features more clear and Leon could see that he had short blonde hair and dark sunglasses. "You're Leon Kennedy, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Leon asked him suspiciously. The agent had promised him that only he and two other men would know of his presence and this was not one of the two men. He could have sworn he had seen this man somewhere but had no idea where or how.  
  
"You know I can help you out of this mess." He said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you anyway?" The suspense of who the man might be was killing him now.  
  
"Consider me to be..a friend." To Leon the man did not sound very friendly. In fact he sounded downright freaky.  
  
"You're not from the army are you?"  
  
"Leon, Leon, Leon," said the man shaking his head, "you ask too many questions. Like I said, I WILL help you out of this mess IF..."  
  
"If? If what?" Leon asked, eager to find out what miracle could get him out of his mess.  
  
"If you help me get Chris Redfield."  
  
"What? What do you want from him??"  
  
"He's an old friend, and we have some...unfinished business together."  
  
"How do I know I could trust you?" Leon asked, eying him suspiciously.  
  
"Well you're going to have to take that chance now won't you. Either you help me help you by telling me where Chris Redfield is, and then your Claire would be safe and sound. Or you refuse my kind proposal and be forced to hand in both Claire and Chris, meaning they will both surely either be locked up for life and tortured, or simply killed."  
  
"You make it sound so simple," Leon chuckled bitterly, "well what about Sherry?"  
  
"Do not worry. I already have that under control. Sherry will be placed in....safe hands." The man watched Leon frown in deep thought. "Make your choice Kennedy. It's now or never."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: pheww, 2nd chapter is finished! Look out for the next chapter to see what happens to Claire after she runs off. I'm sure you all know who that mysterious visitor was right? Muahahaha. Anyways R+R please coz I love hearing your opinions! Even if you criticize, is all good. Also I should be finishing a Claire and Leon shrine soon which is another thing to look forward to, so if you want the link then send me an email and I'll email it to all of you once I'm done. P.S. I don't own Claire, Leon or Sherry yadi yadi yada, they are property of capcom so don't sue me^_^ 


	3. Runaway Claire

A/N: Thanx for the reviews again! And thanx Darryl flowers for ur charming encouragements. I'll try my best to get Leon to kill them, just gotta think of how and when^_^ If I can't then feel free to make up your own chapter for that with as much killing and blood and gore as you want and I'll happily add that in coz there's nothing more fun than killing bad guys.  
  
Hmm, so now we get to see what happened to Claire as she ran into the wilderness. This will be longer than the previous 2 chapters with a little slight humor since the previous chapter was so damn serious and I'm so not a serious person. This is for all those who wondered how Claire went by and actually got to Paris and Rockfort Island. Hope you enjoy this ppl!  
  
  
  
  
  
EAST OF PENNANT FOREST:  
  
  
  
Claire ran as fast as her feet could carry her and could see Umbrella agents chasing her in the far distance.  
  
'Come on Claire, faster! Man I wish I never skipped gym class.' She thought as she ran through the thickening trees and had the branches slash and cut her flesh as she went by. She found a hidden cave and crept inside for safety and shelter, her breathing gradually increasing and her heart beating fast. If they found her now, she'd be a goner! She sat there in silence as she heard footsteps outside the cave.  
  
"Where is she? Look all around she shouldn't be too far!" a man with a husky voice shouted over the crunching of leaves the men were making as they ran in all directions.  
  
Claire Redfield clutched at her gun and reloaded the remaining bullets she had left. Unfortunately the bigger, better weapons were destroyed in the train explosion. 'I could really use a rocket launcher right now' she thought bitterly. She crept deeper into the cave and hid behind a rock. If they came in here she'll be ready for them.  
  
"Sir! She's no where to be found or seen, what do you suggest we do sir!" Claire chuckled to herself.  
  
It annoyed her when some people are treated as inferiors and in the army they always tried to break a soldiers strong personality and shatter his pride just so that he could follow orders as blindly as a mole. She believes in being her own boss. In first grade for example, she would never raise her hand to go to the bathroom or drink water, she would just leave and go. When they got her in trouble she would merely say, "that's silly! Why should I ask for permission to go pee when it's my RIGHT?" They could never argue with that one.  
  
"There. Did you search that cave yet?" The husky voiced man said and instantly Claire's heart began to beat even faster. 'Shit!' she thought, 'shit shit shit!!'  
  
"Let's go men!" shouted a bulky African American man with a deep voice and two other men followed him inside. They flashed their torchlights on and started getting closer and closer to where Claire was sitting. 'Oh God, I'm a goner, that's it.' She thought as the footsteps grew louder and louder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!" One man screamed, making Claire almost jump right out of her skin.  
  
"What, what is it man!?" Another soldier asked, and then also started screaming.  
  
"Sir, a....a snake bit me! Oh my GOD what am I gonna do?? I'M GONNA DIEEEE!!!" The man started to throw a fit and cry like a baby. Claire almost burst out laughing at the sight. She knew it was not the time, but she never saw such a big man get so scared, and well..it was hilarious.  
  
"Oh shut up you idiot! It's only a scratch." Said their captain but the man could not stop crying. "AH, get him outta here."  
  
"Yes sir, at once!" said the other 2 men in union. With that, all the men started to retreat leaving Claire alone, in the cave..with a snake.  
  
Claire slowly got out after she was sure the coast would be clear. She looked around frantically to see where the snake could be. She hated snakes and they probably scared her more than William Birkins! Thankfully it was nowhere in sight but she still walked out of the cave as carefully as she could. It would be a shame to have gone through the horrors of Raccoon City, and escaping weird Umbrella agents and then get bitten by a poisonous snake and die. What an embarrassing death that would be!  
  
'Well this is it Claire Redfield, you are now a free woman and can find your brother finally.' Claire thought as she walked on trying to be as cheery as possible for her own sake but then her mind kept drifting to Leon and Sherry and how they were now in custody of Umbrella. 'God I feel so bad for leaving them..what will Umbrella do to them? Sherry might be safe since she's just a kid, but what if they hurt Leon? Oh God what if I never see him again!' she suddenly felt sick at the thought, and wondered why that would bug her anyway.  
  
'Whatever it's not like I LIKE him or anything..I mean he's LEON for Gods sake. Goofy, charming Leon that no one would listen to..absolutely gorgeous Leon, with the amazing blue eyes, and the best looking body I ever seen.' Claire slapped herself for thinking that.  
  
'Uh he's my friend. Besides I think he likes that Ada girl. He wouldn't let me help him because of her, and she's just a stupid, betraying, sluttish bitch that can't even save her own ass! Pshh, she's not even good enough for him, he deserves better. And what's with that red dress and black tights? Hello! It's so tacky. And please, like who falls in love in just one day? How pathetic is that? He doesn't love her; he's just confused that's all. Okaaaay, why am I thinking like this?..a person would think I was jealous of this Ada or something. Heh, yeah right!'  
  
Claire had nothing else to do but think so that's what she did. She thought of what she had been through, of Leon and of Sherry..mostly of Leon though for some strange reason. (A/N: heh heh)  
  
Finally Claire reached a small town. She didn't even know what it was called; all she knew was that she was penniless, exhausted, starving and smelling like crap gone bad. She walked through the packed streets, dragging her feet along.  
  
'Man how did Leon tolerate Sherry on his back that whole time? He must be sooo strong!' she smiled a little then scolded herself for her constant thoughts of Leon Kennedy. It was starting to scare her already.  
  
"Awww ya poor thang, ya look like yav been through hayl and back!" said a tiny old woman with extremely yellow teeth. She must have been about 4'8, which is really short next to Claire who stood a proud 5'6.  
  
Claire gave a weak smile, "uh..yeah that's kinda what happened." She scratched her head several times wondering if there were nits in there.  
  
'God, mutant nits? You never know, after all in Raccoon City everything was mutant, even the rats and cockroaches! If there are mutant nits in there then they'll be eating my skull off!'  
  
Claire yelped at the thought and started to vigorously scratch her head.  
  
"Have ya got any money sweetheart? Where are your parents and where do ya live?" Asked the sweet old woman with a look of great concern.  
  
"Umm, I don't have any parents. Just a missing older brother, and I have no money what so ever at the moment..you see I've just had an accident, and everything exploded along with my motorcycle, and there were no cars around just the empty long road. So then I had to come walking here by myself, and here I am." Claire then sighed sadly trying to make the old lady feel more sorry for her. Maybe she'd let her stay with her for a while. Give her something to eat for free and a place to stay, who knows.  
  
The old lady's eyes were wide open now, "OH MY! You poor poor thang! All that in jus one day, my no body deserves a day like that, especially a pretty young gal like yoself." Claire nodded sadly and the lady took her by the hand.  
  
"come on now tell me your name."  
  
"It's.." Claire thought for a moment. It might not be a good idea giving her real name, especially a time like this. "My name is Nadia..Nadia uh, Greenland."  
  
"Oh Nadia, what a pretty name, suits you jus fine!" Claire smiled and walked off with the kind old lady.  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER:  
  
Claire was now back to her old home. Actually it was more like a dorm in college. The old lady had helped her a lot in those 12 days. Given her shelter and food and even some money to get by on so she can go back home. Luckily Claire had no mutant nits and her hair was just fine. Now she works hard trying to save up money to have enough to go to Paris, where she heard her brother was currently in. Her friends had no idea why she had been so tense about everything. She had been so eager to make a lot of money as quickly as possible, but they supported her all the way. A week later, she had enough money to take her to Paris and back, and a little more for a 3- star hotel including food. (A/N That's after 2 months of work of course)  
  
Claire ran towards the University library to check her email one last time before leaving. She scanned through her boring forwarded emails and her eyes flew wide open when she saw and email titled 'Leon Kennedy:---Hey Claire'.  
  
"Yesssss, he's ok!" she said a little too loudly. The library lady looked at her annoyed and told her to be quiet. Claire could not help but smile, she had been waiting for an email from Leon for the longest time..two whole months! She was afraid he might have lost the address she gave him after being caught by Umbrella. Claire opened the message and read:  
  
  
  
Hey Claire, how've you been? I hope you got away just fine and found your brother already as we speak. Well Sherry and I are fine. Sherry has been taken to an orphanage for a little while. I guess you're wondering what happened after we were caught. Well it's kinda hard to explain on here but I've joined an anti raincoat organization.  
  
*Claire smiled. He remembered Sherry's little joke about how Umbrella should have been called raincoat instead. This was probably to keep things a secret. She read on*  
  
The organization contains a lot of lazy ass people that aren't really doing much to make a difference, but hey atleast they hate raincoat as much as me, right? Anyways, Sherry and I miss you and we hope to see you soon. Oh by the way, tell me when you find Chris. Take care until then and don't get yourself into any trouble.  
  
Keep in touch Claire.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Leon  
  
  
  
Claire sighed as she logged off. 'Something's not right. How did they let Leon go so easily?' this thought kept repeating itself in her mind but she tried shooing it away. Besides she was really happy that Leon and Sherry were still alive and safe, so why should she stress herself more about the situation. Claire picked up her bags and ran to the bus station.  
  
'Well Paris, here I come. And you'd so better be there Chris or I'm gonna fry your ass!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay another chapter completed. Now you must all imagine what happened up until the Rockfort Island and the Antarctica incident. I'll write 2 more short chapters, one for Leon and one for Chris then the real story begins! (I hope *gulp* :op) That's where all the L/C interaction will go on, and a bit of J/C too^_~ And don't call me boring coz I support the widely supported C/L and J/C coz they're the best RE couples sheesh how can we have it any other way, it just won't be right! R+R people! It would be even better to get a review for each chapter, the more the merrier! 


	4. Trusting the wrong man

A/N: Thanx once again for all the reviews, I can never get enuff of them^_^ thanx for the tip Chicky Teefs!  
  
And sorry to disappoint you zilindico and shin about Trent, but the guy was infact Wesker. You see I don't even know Trent and I just recently ordered the fanfiction RE novels. But let me explain...If you guys watched the Wesker report then you will see that he knew about Leon joining an underground anti Umbrella organization, and in the end he says, "Sherry is now safely in OUR hands." Meaning he had to have taken Sherry from those Umbrella agents and freed Leon, right? I just put those 2 together and found a way to make it all fit. Wesker simply broke into the facility with his new powers and found a way to Leon just like he did in CVX with Chris and Claire. Get the Epilogues and the Wesker reports (get those from Kazaa) and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Ok I was originally planning on making this chapter shorter, but then an idea kinda crept on me and it ended up being the longest chapter yet! This Chapter might contain some surprises for you guys so read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
IN LEON'S SHARED APARTMENT- NEWYORK CITY:  
  
  
  
Leon sat down at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. The last month had been pretty hectic. He had managed to escape the Umbrella facility and start a whole new life with a new, secret identity. Leon owed a lot to the man who had helped him.  
  
'US army indeed.' Leon thought bitterly as he put another spoon of cornflakes into his mouth. 'I can't believe one of the army's biggest generals is working secretly for Umbrella. Man what is happening to the world.'  
  
"Hey Leo, g'morning!" Leon's thoughts were cut short by the cheery voice of his roommate and friend, Ark Thompson. He opened the fridge and took out a beer can, opening it noisily. "Want one?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks, you know I don't drink." Leon replied politely. He refused touching any alcoholic drinks ever since his father died in a drink and drive accident, five years ago.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Ark apologetically, sitting on the chair opposite of Leon. "So tell me man, what's on your mind? You've been looking down ever since I got back, and that's supposed to make you happy!"  
  
Leon folded his arms on the table and frowned in thought. "I dunno, I guess I'm still wondering how I got out of that mess Umbrella put me in. I'd kill to know how Wesker was able to break in and get both me and Sherry out without causing too much havoc."  
  
"Don't stress yourself. The important thing is that you're both now safe and you don't have to hurt your friends, right?" Leon knew Ark was just trying to cheer him up, but he still couldn't help but feel something was wrong with his Savior.  
  
They sat in silence for about a minute then Leon said suddenly, "I don't really trust Wesker very much." Ark Thompson looked at his friend and frowned.  
  
"Leon, we've been through this a thousand times. If Wesker didn't save your butt then God knows what could have happened to you and Sherry. I know he might seem really cold and inhuman at times, but hey; he helped us into this anti Umbrella organization didn't he? Any body Anti Umbrella has got to have a little good in him." Ark reached over and put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Now cheer up or else I'll have to kick your ass....I'm gonna go take a shower now. Try to watch TV or something. Take your mind off things." He then left the room leaving Leon to his thoughts alone.  
  
Leon smiled at his friend. It was great to know you can count on somebody, and Leon definitely knew he could count on good old Ark. After all, he did get him into a mess with Umbrella 2 weeks ago. Now they were both in New York City working for Albert Wesker and in an anti Umbrella organization. Wesker had sent Sherry, and the two children Ark Thompson brought with him, to an orphanage in Alabama. Everything seemed to be going smoothly but one thing. The Redfields.  
  
'I wonder what Wesker wants with Claire's brother. He said they used to work together, but...wait a minute. That picture in the S.T.A.R.S room! That's where I saw Wesker! Man no wonder why he looked so familiar. So he DID work with Chris.' Leon thought as he washed his plate up.  
  
'Well, maybe I should trust him then. He did save my life and all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
3 WEEKS LATER IN AN UNDERGROUND BASE IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF NJ:  
  
  
  
"I don't see why I can't meet him!" said the Chinese woman angrily. She had short, dark, ear length hair and wore a tight black shirt with loose gray trousers.  
  
"He's already starting to trust me. He even agreed to contacting Claire Redfield finally, and I won't let you mess that up." Replied Albert Wesker coldly.  
  
Ada Wong, as she was previously known, was now standing with her arms folded and looking at the ground. She never thought she'd ever have the chance to see Leon Kennedy again. The man that was so eager to protect her with his life. The man she eventually fell in love with. But now there he was, standing right under her nose, and she wasn't even allowed to see him. She knew she could not disobey Albert Wesker. She owes him a lot for saving her life after the incident in Raccoon City.  
  
"You will follow orders and stay here. I may need you after gaining the T- Veronica Virus."  
  
Ada sighed, closing her eyes. "Fine." She said finally.  
  
'Do not worry Leon...I WILL see you again.'  
  
  
  
  
  
AT THE UNDERGROUND ANTI UMBRELLA BASE -ONE MONTH LATER:  
  
Leon Kennedy sat at his desk and stretched out his arms. He then cracked his knuckles and started to type. He had been working for this anti Umbrella organization for 2 and a half months now. Leon typed a few more words, then pressed the 'Enter' button. He watched as different names started to come up on the Screen.  
  
'R, R, R...there! Rain, Randal, Raymond, Remanos...man no Redfields!'  
  
Leon clicked on the cancel button then sat back, combing a hand through his hair. He's been looking for Chris Redfields whereabouts for a month now but it's as though his name was erased from existence! There were no Claire's either. He had been in contact with Claire for a month now but she also couldn't find Chris.  
  
"Hey Kennedy, come on it's getting late." He looked up and saw Ark holding a bucket of Chinese food.  
  
Leon looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:40pm. "Ok, I'll just finish off."  
  
  
  
BACK AT LEON AND ARK'S APARTMENT:  
  
  
  
Leon had finished eating and was now lying in bed in his Tweety bird boxers. (A/N: Gotta love tweety!) He looked over at his watch and saw that it was already 1:30am.  
  
'God, what's wrong with me, it's like I can never sleep nowadays.' He thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He had been having problems sleeping for a while now. It's as though everything in the past comes to haunt him at once. He thinks of Ada and how he was never able to save her. Of Claire and how hard it must be for her not knowing whether her brother was dead or alive. Of Sherry whom he had not heard from in a very long time. He hoped she was happy at the orphanage, although he knew she must be missing Claire terribly. Maybe he should call her soon. It's been 2 weeks since he last spoke to Sherry, and in truth he was missing the little girl. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Leon got up startled, tripping over his bed covers as he ran to the phone. 'Who the hell is calling this late!' He picked up the phone quickly, "hello??"  
  
"Hey, Leon?" came the sweet, feminine voice of Claire Redfield on the other line.  
  
"C...Claire? Jeez, it's 2:00am. Is something wrong??" Leon said, getting slightly worried.  
  
"Oh is it! Eheheh, sorryyy." She replied slightly blushing.  
  
"Nah, it's ok. What's up, how are you?" Leon was surprised that Claire actually called him. He had given her the number a month ago and this was the first time she called.  
  
"Umm, well I just called to say...well I thought it would've been better if I just told you on the phone that I'll be breaking into the Paris Umbrella facility. Tonight."  
  
Leon could not believe his ears. "What?! Claire are you out of your mind, do you have any idea how dangerous that might be!"  
  
Claire was silent for a moment, truly enjoying the fact that this was driving Leon crazy. Atleast she knew he cared. "Leon, don't worry, I'm a big girl remember. It's my only hope of finding Chris. Besides it's not like Paris is infested with zombies or anything. This time I'll be dealing with harmless humans."  
  
"Harmless humans? Don't you know that sometimes humans are even worse than zombies! Claire I beg you, don't do it. We'll find your brother another way, I'll HELP you. But breaking into the facility is just....suicide!"  
  
"I got away from Umbrella once, I can do it again. I'm sorry Leon but I've made up my mind. I'll contact you soon ok? And DON'T worry about me." She said although she knew that was lying. "Bye Leon."  
  
"No wait! Claire! Claire?? *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Dammit!!" Leon slammed the phone shut. He sat down at the edge of the couch and held his head. He knew Claire wouldn't listen to him. Heck she never listened to him. Every time he had tried stopping her from doing something, it would come out the other ear and she'd go ahead and do it. That was Claire for ya. Once she has her mind on doing something, hell would break loose for those in her way.  
  
A very sleepy looking Ark walked into the room as fast as a snail and scratching his bum.  
  
"I..I heard shouting. Is somethin wrong?" He asked, barely opening his eyes.  
  
"Go back to sleep Ark." Said Leon, a little more coldly than he had intended.  
  
"uh, ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days passed by and Leon still heard nothing from Claire. He was now so worried, he had the money ready to buy tickets to Paris and go look for her himself. He sat on the internet all day, trying to read any news coming from Paris about a girl with reddish brown hair, who was now either dead or in jail. But there was never anything of the sort.  
  
  
  
"Leon, get up and do something! You've been sitting there like a constipated chicken for the last week!" Ark shouted in Leon's face.  
  
Leon looked up at him with red eyes. "Has it been a week already?"  
  
"Yes! And you haven't moved from that chair since. I'm afraid it might be plastered to your ass now." Ark looked at Leon, surprised at the state he was in. He hardly ate or slept all week. Always sitting near the computer and the phone as if expecting her to call. "Come on Leon get up. We'll go eat something at El Tazaj. You know you love Lebanese food."  
  
"Do I get as much shawerma's and sheesh tawouks as I want?" Leon asked hopefully.  
  
Ark laughed, "Knew you wouldn't refuse. It'll be an eat all you want, and it's all on me."  
  
Just as Leon got dressed and was about to walk out the door an enthusiastic 'you've got mail!' was heard loudly and clearly. Leon's eyes popped out and he ran as fast as he could back to the computer.  
  
"Ah man Leon. Just let it go this once!" Ark said grabbing Leon's arm.  
  
"No wait, wait!......IT'S CLAAAIRE!" Exclaimed Leon jumping up into the air. He then grabbed Ark's face and kissed him on both cheeks.  
  
"Ewww man, what the hell's wrong with you!" Ark said as he wiped Leon's saliva off his cheeks. He must have been really happy to do something THAT extreme.  
  
"Shhhh, I gotta read this." Leon said as he opened the email. He read out loud:  
  
  
  
Leon, I've been captured by Umbrella..yeh, yeh u were right, don't give me a lecture. You have to try and contact my brother in any way you can. I'll give u a # of a person who might have an idea where he is. I've been trying to call but it's as if no 1's home. U might b luckier. Ok this is the number:  
  
002 612 588 9087  
  
ask for a Barry  
  
My location is this:  
  
NKJ 0984352845 EAST 84772500275 R.I 879.00  
  
Don't ask me what the hell that is, I used what's on the map. Please hurry. I'm stuck with a guy called Steve, who has an annoyingly high-pitched voice and weird hair. HELP!  
  
Claire  
  
P.S. THERE ARE ZOMBIES OVER HERE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon read the email over and over. Well atleast she was still alive. If there were only zombies in that place then she should be fine. She's gone through much worse after all.  
  
"Ark, I'm gonna go down to the base to see what I can do. Stay here incase Claire tries to contact us again."  
  
"Can't we eat fi.."  
  
"No!"  
  
"ok, ok I'll stay, jeez." Ark said giving Leon a thumbs up. "Go get em tiger."  
  
Leon rolled his eyes. "That's so lame Ark. Anyways I'll cya!" And with that he was out the door.  
  
  
  
AT THE BASE:  
  
Leon ran over to his desk and turned on his computer. He then felt a cold hand on his shoulder and jumped in surprise.  
  
"Did I scare you, Leon?" Came the cold voice of Albert Wesker.  
  
Leon turned around and shook his head firmly. "Uh, no I was just startled a little that's all."  
  
"What do you have there?" He asked pointing to the piece of paper on the desk.  
  
"Oh that. Oh yeah well Claire just contacted me and it looks like she's been caught by Umbrella. I just need to find out her exact location." Said Leon, a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh is that so? Let me see it then." Leon handed the paper to Wesker. "I see. She's at Rockfort Island." He smiled darkly. 'Isn't that a lucky coincidence?'  
  
"Umm..how do you know it's Rockfort Island? I never heard of that place before."  
  
"Well obviously not since it is owned by Umbrella..well thank you Leon, you've been a great help." Wesker then gave the paper to Leon and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Leon shouted over to him.  
  
"Rockfort Island of course." Said Wesker with a smile.  
  
"You're gonna save Claire? Take me with you!" Leon said, sounding eager.  
  
"There's no need for that Leon, you've already done your share. I'm going to need you here incase something happens."  
  
Leon was now officially confused. Why was Wesker acting like this? He decided it would be wiser not to go against what this man said and so he agreed to stay.  
  
Just as Wesker left, Leon took hold of the phone and kept trying to call the number Claire gave to him. He tried all day until finally someone answered.  
  
"Hello?" It sounded like a middle-aged man and Leon guessed it was Barry.  
  
"Uh, hello, is this Barry?"  
  
"Yes, can I ask who's speaking?" he replied.  
  
"This is Leon S Kennedy. I'm a friend of Claire Redfield and she asked me to contact you."  
  
"Claire Redfield?!" Leon could now hear other voices. It sounded like a girl shouting, 'give me the phone!' in the background. "Uh, just one second...did you say Claire?"  
  
"Yes Claire, Redfield! You DO know her don't you?"  
  
"Of course I know her. I've worked with her brother for a very long time."  
  
"Well could you please tell her brother that she's been captured by Umbrella."  
  
"WHAT? UMBRELLA??" This time he heard someone yank at the phone and then a woman's voice was heard. "Hello, did you say Claire was captured by Umbrella??"  
  
Leon was now annoyed. They've been repeating everything he's been saying like they don't believe him. He took a deep breath to keep his temper under control. "Yes she has. Who's talking to me now?"  
  
"This is Jill. Jill Valentine. I'm Chris's partner and a former S.T.A.R.S member."  
  
"Well look, Wesker is already gonna go help Claire, but.."  
  
"WESKER?!! Wesker is alive?!" Leon was very surprised by this reaction.  
  
"Umm, yeah. I talked to him about 5 hours ago. Why?" he could hear a big commotion in the background. Barry seemed to be screaming something.  
  
"Shit..We have to tell Chris, Claire's in trouble." Said Jill finally.  
  
"In trouble? Why??" Leon couldn't believe his ears. It was all so confusing. Wesker..dead? Claire is in danger because he's on his way to get her?  
  
"what's your name again?" she asked.  
  
"Leon..now tell me. What the HELL is going on?"  
  
"Leon, Wesker betrayed us all last year at the mansion incident. He was acting so strangely and then got killed by the Tyrant."  
  
"Tyrant?"  
  
"Long story. Look if that was really Wesker then Claire's in big trouble. Worse than the one she's in now. He's gonna use her to get Chris and I know it!"  
  
"GOD." Leon couldn't think anymore. It was all just happening too fast. He couldn't believe that he was the cause of all this. Of putting Claire's life in more danger. If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.  
  
"Leon, Leon you there??"  
  
"Uh, yeah yeah. I'm still here." He said Quietly.  
  
"Look Leon. Stay AWAY from Wesker. Infact leave the place you're living in right now and go anywhere else. Wesker might not be kind enough to keep you when he finds out there's no more use for you. Take all your belongings and leave. And keep in contact with us and try your best to find Chris, OK?"  
  
Leon was now as pale as a ghost. "Ok." He said finally and they both shut the phone.  
  
'God what did I get myself into. I'm sorry Claire. I'm so sorry.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: MAAAAAN, that was a LOOONG chapter. Feels like it's taken me ages! I hope all of you guys kinda get what I'm doing here and I hope this chapter didn't bore u all to death^_^ Ok next chapter is Chris's, where u'll find out how he found out about Claire. I don't think that one will be that long but anyhoos. R&R ppl! Don't want all my hard work to go in vain:op 


	5. Coincidental Meetings

A/N: I am back to this finally! And thanx for the tips Mayumi_H^_^ Sorry for not updating in AGES. Yup this is for u Joanne so u can be all happy again. I don't even know if the others r still following this but I sure hope so! Just a note..I wont be updating as frequently coz of schoolwork and such but keep checkin every week. I'm also working on another romance fic, which is, 'the boy is mine'. Yeh the names a bit retarded but a lot of ppl seem to like it thankfully. And I just had a thought! For those who've been reading that other fic, don't u think it's a great sequel to this one? Tell me what u think! Anyways, on with the fic :op  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters r property of CAPCOM and not mine @_ @  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AT A CAFÉ- PARIS:  
  
  
  
Chris took another sip of his coffee and stared at his letter one more time. He knew it was wrong to be keeping all this from Claire, but if he were to tell her what was really going on, he knew for a fact that she'd come to help him. He just couldn't risk his little sister's life like that.  
  
'Maybe this fake letter will get her to stay in one place..I just hope you'll forgive me for this Claire. It might look like I'm abandoning you but I only wanna keep you away from harm.' He thought sadly; as he watched a young girl, about the same age as Claire, walk past him with light steps. This only made him miss his little sister more.  
  
Chris grabbed the letter and trotted off to the nearest mailbox. He hesitated at first, but then decided that it was best to just send the letter full of lies and get it over with. He then walked back to his hotel room lost in his many ironic thoughts.  
  
'I'm so glad Claire will never have to experience what we've been through. Man I wonder how Jill and Barry are doing. I haven't heard from them in the longest time, and it's as though we lost contact completely. I still have to apologize to Jill for acting like such a maniac at Raccoon. I know she was just worried about me and I blew it by acting like the biggest jerk and running off..God, when will this whole shit end?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AT THE AIRPORT- NEW YORK CITY:  
  
  
  
Rebecca Chambers ran through the busy crowds of people, struggling to keep a firm grip on her heavy bag. She had about 20 minutes before boarding the plane to Paris but had to stand in a long line of people in order to get to the gates.  
  
'That is just way too many people wanting to get out of the country at once!' She thought, annoyed at how long she might have to wait until it was her turn. She took out a small mirror from her handbag and started to adjust her bangs accordingly. In about 15 hours, she should be seeing Chris. Luckily for her she was able to locate him in time. Once they were together they would try and find out where the rest of the group was so that they could put an end to Umbrella once and for all. It seemed like a long shot, but she had faith in her group and what they were doing.  
  
"No, sorry I haven't found him yet......what?....of course I'm trying my best! It's not my fault Chris Redfield is the world's hardest man to track....yeah ok....uh huh..."  
  
Rebecca instantly drew her attention to the tall man standing in front of her. He had light auburn hair and a strong back from what she could see. He was holding a cell phone to his ear, drawn in a seemingly very important conversation. She was positive he had just said 'Chris Redfield'.  
  
"Excuse me??" She said tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh, hold on a minute," he said to the person on the phone then turned to Rebecca with a questioning look. "Yes?"  
  
Rebecca smiled. He was a very good-looking man with gorgeous blue eyes. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I just needed to ask how you know Chris Redfield?"  
  
His eyes widened in surprise "Do you KNOW him too?? I'm sorry, what's your name?" He asked quickly.  
  
"It's Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers. I worked with Chris, so who are you and how do YOU know him?"  
  
The man was now ecstatic. If this woman knew were Chris might be, then it would be the greatest help. He motioned for her to hold on as he turned back to the phone. "Hey Jill, I just met a Rebecca Chambers, do you know her?"  
  
Rebecca squealed and jumped up. "Oh my God are you talking to Jill valentine?? Give me the phone!"  
  
The man laughed at her excitement and handed her the cell phone.  
  
Rebecca grabbed at the phone. "Hello? Jill??"  
  
Jill answered quickly. "Rebecca, it's really you! It's great to see you're ok!"  
  
"Same to you Jill. I was afraid you were still at Raccoon when they nuked it!" Rebecca said a little too loudly. People started to stare at her and the good-looking man started motioning for her to quiet down.  
  
"No Becky, I managed to get out before hand with the help of Barry."  
  
"Aww, Barry's with you too! God this is so great. And I was just gonna go and meet up with Chris so we could find you guys! Man what a coincidence!!"  
  
"Yeah it is. It just proves this is meant to be. Look Rebecca, Leon will be going with you to Paris."  
  
"Leon? Ohh, you mean the really cute guy in front of me?" Rebecca whispered making sure 'Leon' didn't hear what she said.  
  
Jill laughed light heartedly, "Well I wouldn't know, I never seen him. But yeah, he's on his way to Paris to look for Chris. If you know Chris's whereabouts then it's just great!"  
  
Rebecca smiled. She was happy she didn't have to go to Paris alone now. "Ok Jill, just one question. Why are you all so desperate to find Chris? Like something's after him or something?"  
  
"Leon will tell you all about it. Hey we don't wanna keep you guys long, so keep in touch! We'll be flying to Paris as soon as we get everything together."  
  
"Ok Jill. Great talking to you again...buh bye." Rebecca sighed as she gave back the cell phone to Leon. "So you're Leon?"  
  
"Yup, that would be me. It's nice meeting you Rebecca," he said shaking her hand formally, while flashing her a warm smile. Rebecca could see that she could trust him instantly. There was something very warm and friendly about him. It was this big brother aura, similar to the one she felt with Chris.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Your passport please?" Asked the lady at the counter politely. Leon grabbed his backpack and walked over to her handing her his papers and passport.  
  
"Umm, do you think that me and this Madame here could get seats next to each other? If it isn't too much trouble that is?" He asked the woman as he gestured for Rebecca to come forward.  
  
The woman looked at both their tickets and nodded. "Yes I think that could be arranged sir," she said smiling as she stamped at both their passports and told them where to head.  
  
Leon offered to carry Rebecca's bag for her and they both headed quickly to their gate and made it just in time. They both walked into the plane and took the window seats, since Rebecca wouldn't have it any other way. She reminded him exactly of his little sister, who was about the same age as her and had similar features. With the exception of their family's traditional blue eyes that is.  
  
"Ok Leon, since this'll be a long flight I demand to know EVERYTHING. Now spill, spill, spill!"  
  
Leon chuckled, "Ok, Ok. Well you see, I know Chris Redfield's sister. So basically I met up with her at Raccoon city, which was by that time, totally infested from head to toe. She was looking for her bro; I was coming as back up for the police and we both found out that everyone was DEAD..uh not exactly dead but..yeah you know what I mean! So we went through all this crap..like A LOT of it. We split up and looked for the remaining living people but most of them ended up dying. Only me, her and a little girl got out in the end. Then we found out Umbrella was after us so me and Sherry, the little girl, got caught. Claire got away thankfully, and I've been in contact with her ever since. That is after I was rescued and got out and ended up in N.Y.C. working for an anti Umbrella organization. She left to Paris to find Chris but ended up getting caught and now I have to find him and tell him exactly what happened. So yeah that's about it in my summarized version."  
  
Rebecca stared at Leon in surprise. "Daaamn! You guys have been through a lot!"  
  
"You have no idea. I could write a book about everything that happened! Wait..make that 10 books."  
  
Rebecca laughed, "Ok, so why don't you tell me everything in detail. We've got a lot of time to kill, so you tell me of what happened to you, and I'll tell you what happened to me."  
  
"Fair enough," said Leon and then started to speak of his story with Claire, and their terrifying adventures of Raccoon City.  
  
  
  
  
  
MANY HOURS LATER AT THE AIRPORT- PARIS:  
  
  
  
Chris Redfield stood patiently near the gates waiting for the people coming from New York, to arrive. He hadn't seen Rebecca in a long time but was glad he would finally have some familiar company and somebody he could trust. After all, he had been on his own for so long now and missed having real friends around. After what he's been through it's become pretty hard trusting anyone anymore.  
  
"Hey Chris! Chris over here!" shouted a very excited Rebecca. Chris immediately snapped out of his dream state and looked over at Rebecca.  
  
"Heey, Becky, how've you been!" He said as he walked up to her giving her a hug. Leon stood behind her nervously as he watched Chris. He could tell it was Claire's brother, mostly from the hair and eyes, but the fact that Chris was huge and someone you wouldn't mess with. They also had the same intensely blue-gray eyes.  
  
Chris drew his attention to Leon, wondering why he was staring at him. "I'm sorry do I know you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Chris that's Leon Kennedy. A good friend of Claire's." Rebecca said, cheerfully introducing him.  
  
"Uh..hi Chris. Nice to meet you," said Leon forcing a smile and extending a hand.  
  
Chris grabbed Leon's hand and shook it strongly while giving him a suspicious look. "Claire never told me about you before."  
  
"Yeah, well that's cause we only just met a couple months ago. During the Raccoon city incident."  
  
"What?! Claire went to Racoon?!" said Chris, as anger and worry rose inside of him.  
  
"Y-yeah. She said she was looking for you. Which is actually why I'm here right now."  
  
Chris frowned. "Ok, lets go somewhere else and talk. Leon, you have to tell me EVERYTHING from beginning to end because I sure as hell am lost."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok done! Happy now Joanne?? I hope so! Now u'll all have to imagine what happened thro Code veronica, but I'll only write of what happened after and how the rest of the group came and met up. Yeah I think my other fic is a really good sequel to this one, since this is like explaining how everyone got together, and brought Umbrella down and so on. So what do you think? R&R ppl! 


	6. Summary of Code Veronica

A/N: Ok this is just gonna be a short summary for zilindico. It will contain SPOILERS so if ur planning to actually play Code Veronica then DON'T read! Mayumi, no I wasn't done with the fic, sorry for making it seem like it, I just meant that I was finally done with the chapter that I didn't update in ages. Anyways hopefully this'll get u to understand the basic events of CVX.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM (as if anyone could ever steal them anyway!)  
  
NOTE: This isn't an ACTUAL events chapter, so if you already know what happened in RE CVX, it'll be boring to read. It might be a little confusing to read too, since I was kinda in a rush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A BRIEF SUMMARY OF IMPORTANT EVENTS ONLY: (not written in proper prose, but in my own style of talking:op this is long tho ppl)  
  
  
  
ROCKFORT ISLAND:  
  
Ok so Claire goes off to Paris to look for her bro, and breaks into an Umbrella facility. The guards go after her like crazy, she's running away but eventually gets caught, after a lot of gun and running action in the intro movie. She then wakes up in a prison somewhere and finds an African American guard standing before her. He lets her out of jail telling her that 'they're finished'. She doesn't really understand him and he seems to be injured bad, but she leaves anyway. When she gets all the way out she realizes that the horrors of Raccoon City have just followed her to this isolated prison island. All these zombies pop out from the ground, scaring the crap out of her and then u have to fight them with just a knife. After that the RE style of playing starts, with u picking up weapons, ammo, items and such. Also the puzzles start, so you have to find out how to get to certain places and know what to do to get there. (This isn't a walkthrough so I won't go through anything in detail)  
  
Claire then meets up with a 17-year-old guy called Steve. He is REALLY annoying at first, trust me on this. So he mistakes Claire for a zombie and starts shooting at her and eventually realizes she's human and they talk. He acts real immature and arrogant then runs off leaving her on her own, even though she told him to wait up for her. Ok so now she met that mysterious guy and doesn't know why he's also in jail. She runs around the facility fighting various creatures and getting more items, until she goes to this room were there's a computer. She finds Steve again and he was looking at a screen with Chris's picture on it. He tells Claire that her brother is being monitored by Umbrella, which is when Claire runs up to the computer and decides to email Leon, giving him her location and telling him to reach her brother for help. (As u saw in chapter 4-altho that wasn't the actual email.they never say exactly what she wrote, but she said she was emailing Leon) Steve leaves Claire once again.  
  
Now Claire's main priority is to find a way of getting out of the hell hole she was in. Now she's running all around the prison place finding out more and more about the place from the diaries and notes she collects. She keeps reading about an Alfred Ashford and there are hints of his sister but she never really meets them yet. After that, she finds the mansion and meets up with Steve yet again (after a lot of fighting and stuff) but this time he's screaming for help and stuck in a tiny room that's getting REAL hot. So Claire finds a way to help him out and realizes he has the lugers she needed before but couldn't get. (If u lift them off their place u get trapped inside and the place starts boiling) He refuses to give them to her and then RUNS OFF AGAIN. (grrr)  
  
She then wants to get out of the mansion but Alfred finally appears and starts shooting at her with his sniper rifle. He starts telling her how she would never destroy his facility and asks her of who sent her. She of course doesn't know what he's on about. Basically there are hints of there being others that are stronger than Umbrella trying to break in. This is probably the new organization Wesker is working for. So anyways she gets away after that. More running, fighting, problem solving.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok it'll be a bit hard writing EVERYTHING that happened, coz seriously, CVX had MANY events and I think you guys should play it! I loved it; it was probably a close second best to RE 2 for me. Ok now I'll just rush this a bit more saying most things that happened very vaguely but it'll help u understand how Chris and Claire ended up and the next chapter will make more sense for u.  
  
Claire finds out a lot of stuff about the place and had met up with Steve various times as well. He ends up saving her life making a heroic entrance with the whole matrix thing goin on. Of course when he opens his mouth it ruins the whole picture! She soon finds out why he was in the prison after he saves her once again and shoots his father who was now a zombie. He tells her how his father betrayed Umbrella after sending info to some other organization, which is why Umbrella killed his mother, then sent him and his dad to the prison island. Quite sad really, for such a young guy. In a way you feel that Claire treats him the way she treated Sherry, since he was also younger than her and she showed him emotional support.  
  
After that she finds out how Alfred has a twin sister and she saw her too. But then it ends up that Alexia is also Alfred, and he had just dressed up as her the whole time. (what a sad freak) She also meets up with Wesker who almost beats the crap out of her. After a lot of hard work and fighting, she finally finds a way of getting this helicopter to work. Astoundingly, Steve knows how to fly it! (I have no idea how, he's only 17) So they go on to the helicopter but she has to fight this huge monster that was sent after them. He's a little hard to beat at first. Alfred makes sure they don't get away and so he controls the helicopter from his base and makes it go to Antarctica instead. By this time it is quite obvious that Steve has feelings for Claire because he keeps staring at her and as she was sleeping on the helicopter beside him he was like gonna kiss her or something.  
  
  
  
ANTARCTICA:  
  
The helicopter crashes into another Umbrella facility in Antarctica this time. What I'd love to know is how the hell they survived in a freezing place like that, dressed the way they were!! Anyways, here is were u really start seeing Steve's growing feelings for Claire. They separate to find a way out of the place. Now there are more zombies and other freaky creatures to encounter. You go back to collecting more stuff and basically you just try finding away to get the hell out. You find out that the twins are wacko's and they basically injected the T-Veronica Virus into their own father. You'll have to fight him on the way out too. Ok so as you're about to get out Alfred stops u, but Steve comes and helps u out and shoots Alfred. You run into this big truck thingy and bust your way out through the walls. You fight their messed up father who's all tied up and then you're on your way. By this time Alfred runs up to his sister who is in a tube in a lab somewhere and he dies just as she wakes up. She then goes and attacks the snow vehicle holding Claire and Steve. After that we don't know what happens.  
  
  
  
ROCKFORT ISLAND:  
  
Now we're back at the island with Chris Redfield this time. He finds out from Leon about Claire's whereabouts and goes off to find her. You collect more items, weapons and diary entries etc. You also have to solve a buncha puzzles and you soon find out that Wesker is alive. He almost beats you up and then tells you where Claire is. Luckily Alexia shows on the screen and since Wesker is looking for her he runs off before killing you. You go to several places where Claire hasn't been and try to look for a plane or a way out. You finally find one after a lot of hard work and you fly off to Antarctica.  
  
BACK TO ANTARCTICA:  
  
Now you still don't know what happened to Claire, especially after she was attacked. You'll run around for a while, doing the normal RE thing. You open new places and eventually you find out where Claire is. In the base there are many rooms that look exactly the same as the ones of the Spencer mansion. Claire is found tied up in vines of some sort. Chris cuts her loose with the army knife and finds out she is poisoned. You then head out to look for the antidote and then give it to her. Chris suggests that they leave immediately but she refuses to leave without saving Steve first, They hear him scream and they both run up the stairs towards the sound but this plant creature pops out of the wall and crashes the stairway separating the 2 siblings. Now you play again with Claire as you go to find out what happened to Steve. You should find him shortly after in a big room with prison bars to separate one prison cell room to another room which has all these iron knights standing on both sides. Claire opens the way with the keycard she finds and runs in to find Steve tied to a chair with steel and an axe stuck to the wall stopping him from moving at all. He tells her of what happened and how Alexia injected the veronica virus in him. Claire comes to help move the axe off him, but then Steve starts screaming loudly. Really scary music comes on as he slowly starts transforming into this monster and Claire backs away slowly. After that you have to run away from the monster Steve before he chops you up with the axe. The prison bars at this time are slowly closing so you must get to the other side before getting trapped and killed. Once you do finally go through they are fully shut keeping Steve on the other side. Claire is now traumatized and can't believe what just happened. At that moment the plant creature breaks in and wraps its thick vine around Claire squeezing her tightly. Claire screams as Steve finally manages to break through the prison bars and he raises his axe high ready to decapitate Claire. She closes her eyes in fear as Steve brings the axe down fast and stops inches from her neck. The human within him realizes what is about to be done so instead he chops off the vine and Claire is released. The creature then takes its hurt vine and lunges at Steve making him smash onto the wall and injuring him badly. He then starts to slowly turn back into his human self. (Let me note that he is NAKED, but you don't see anything...I just don't know how Claire kept a straight face though!) So now Claire runs up to him and put a hand on his stomach wound. He seems to have green blood. There is sad music now, and Claire tells Steve to hang on since her brother came to save them both. Steve apologizes for not being able to protect her and admits that he loves her. He then dies and Claire starts to shake him and scream out his name then is lost in sad tears. A very touching scene. (kinda like the whole Leon/Ada thing but much sadder in my view, since I don't like Ada very much.)  
  
We are now taken back to Chris. We see Wesker enter the room, and then Alexia comes up and they start talking. Wesker tells her that he will take her because of the T-veronica Virus, which is in her. She laughs at him, comes down the stairs slowly as her clothes burn off and they both start fighting. Chris is hiding at first but then Alexia throws fire in wesker's direction and Chris dodges it too. Wesker then leaves Alexia for Chris to fight and runs out the main door. Now you have to fight Alexia and find a way to Claire, since the stairs to the door she went to was destroyed. Now you run around and solve more puzzles to get the items you need to open that door. Once you get to it you go to where Claire and Steve were. Their door is locked and can only be opened if the emergency system is activated. Of course there's a little touching scene between Chris and Claire on opposite sides of the door as Claire talks to Chris crying, and you can see the brotherly love on Chris's face which screamed, 'I'ma beat the crap out of whoever made my sister cry!' I really liked that scene for some reason. I felt so sorry for both of them!  
  
So now Chris tries to find a way to let his sister free. Eventually he finds a way and soon after, Claire runs up to him, free from the cell. She seems to be doing fine now, so that's a good thing. Just then the freaky ass form of Alexia Ashford pops out and scares the crap out of both of them. Chris tells Claire to run so he can handle it, and she does. Now you fight Alexia's final forms and it's the last boss of the game. After you beat her you run to go meet up with Claire but then see that Wesker has just captured her. You chase after them in this cool, rather long game play movie. (of course the graphics are real good so that's not a problem) You talk to Wesker and you find out that he has taken Steve since he has the remaining T-Veronica virus in him. Claire gets pissed off and almost attacks Wesker, telling him to leave Steve's poor lifeless body alone. This kinda gives you a hint that maybe Steve is not REALLY dead, and might be coming back in later games but as a monster like Alexia and Wesker. Chris tells Claire to go to the port once again and he's left alone with Wesker. I loved that part, it was pretty dramatic with action. They both get into a physical fight, with Wesker obviously winning and the place being destroyed over their heads. Finally Wesker is trapped and Chris runs off to Claire. They get into this fighting jet plane, with Chris driving of course and they zoom off. Claire is all happy, talking about how it's finally over, but Chris is like, "No, we're gonna make Umbrella pay!" Something along those lines....You know how CAPCOM always decides to end it. Yeah so that is all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope that KINDA helped! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but as you know I got LOADS of work. I'm trying my best tho! Don't worry Jo, I won't forget about this fic:p I'm determined on finishing what I start^_^ If you guys get too bored, then just check out my other fic, if ur interested in romances. (Those who never read it I mean) Tell me if this summary was OK, and if you understood anything. Thanks again, and I advise you to PLAY THE GAME! 


	7. The Afterwards

A/N: back after a long break! Hope u guys didn't forget about this fic!! Coz if u do then *gasps* I'd lose my one source of inspiration! Well since I heard some RE4 info, I don't want my story being totally out of story line to RE since it's supposed to be as accurate as I can get. So I'll take some ideas of RE4 (Although it's still similar to what I was planning earlier) and make it the way I see events happening. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters r for CAPCOM.  
  
DEDICATION: Well basically to all who love this fic but mainly Joanne Beverly, since she's the most hooked on it and is always pushing me to update it even while reviewing my other fic! Girl I love your stories and you SO better not leave FF.net EVA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE AFTERWARDS:  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon paced up and down the room as the rest of the gang watched him nervously. It had been almost 2 weeks already since he had last seen Chris, and about 4 months since he had seen Claire. The whole gang finally met up a week earlier in Paris to discuss plans involving Umbrella and to find out where the Redfield siblings might be. If they were still alive that is.  
  
"Leon would you stop pacing like that, you're making me dizzy!" said Jill annoyed as she slouched on the couch next to Barry who was busy making a list of the weapons and ammo they were able to collect.  
  
"Why the hell hasn't Chris contacted us yet?! Does it take this long to fly to the Island and back? Something isn't right, I know it," said Leon placing a hand on his chin, as he looked down at the floor in deep thought.  
  
"You worry too much man. Just chill out, I'm sure Chris and Claire are just fine," said Carlos, putting a playful arm around Rebecca's shoulders. He had grown flirtier with Rebecca since the second day they met, most probably because they were the closest in age.  
  
"Go away Carlos," she said, faking her irritation at his not so surprising actions.  
  
"Leon, sit down and relax, you're too young to grow gray hairs," said Barry stretching his legs out onto the table. Jill chuckled to herself silently.  
  
"I'm just wondering amigo's.....what the hell is motivating you all in doing this?" asked Carlos, sounding somewhat serious for once.  
  
"Doing what?" said Jill, looking at Carlos questioningly.  
  
"THIS. You know, chasing after Umbrella, risking your lives, everything," he explained.  
  
"That's a good question," said Barry, "in my case I would have to say, my team mates and family. Those who have died, those I was forced to betray and my family who suffered greatly because of Umbrella. I can't bear to look my daughters in the eye when they ask me what happened to all their school friends in Raccoon. I guess that's what motivates me in doing what I'm doing. In fighting back and avenging the people who died. It's also my responsibility as a fellow human being."  
  
Everyone stared at Barry who spoke this with such calm and ease, considering the dangerous situation they were up against.  
  
"That's deep man," said Carlos, "And I totally agree. So how about you Jill?"  
  
Jill wasted no time in saying her answer. "Same as Barry. I agree with all of it, but most of all Chris is what motivates me." Everyone looked at her with goofy grins. "Don't look at me like that people! It's true, Chris does motivate me, and not for the reason you're thinking, but because of his own determination. He'll stop Umbrella on his own if he had to, and it just makes me want to stay by his side all the more. Simple as that."  
  
"Well, personally I'm in it for the sexy ladies here. I mean if stopping Umbrella means having girls like Rebecca and Jill around, and hey I'm sure Claire is pretty hot too, then hell yeah, I'm in!" Said Carlos, who was then attacked with various objects from all around the room.  
  
"You're such an idiot Carlos, trust you to say that!" said Rebecca folding her arms in front of her.  
  
"I'm kidding! Well maybe I'm not, heheh, but still I just wanna kick Umbrella's ass before they get to South America too. I also know we'll get filthy rich once we're done!"  
  
"Honestly, is money all you ever think about??" Asked Rebecca, looking annoyed.  
  
"Of course babe. I'm a mercenary after all. But you know, stopping a killer virus from contaminating the world is a bonus too," he answered, giving Rebecca a huge, toothy smile, which only caused her to roll her eyes.  
  
"Leon?" said Jill, causing Leon to spin around quickly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you still here? I mean your family and friends live outside of Raccoon; you really don't need to be involved in this crap like we are. We've dug too far in to be able to get out of it easily anyway," she said, crossing her long legs on the table.  
  
Leon shrugged. "Responsibility I guess. There's no way in hell I'd let you guys have all the fun in taking Umbrella down."  
  
"Not that we don't love your company, but I can't help but feel like there's a bit of revenge mixed in there too," said Jill, raising a brow in question.  
  
"Revenge? Hell yeah I want revenge, who wouldn't? I mean you guys saw Raccoon city and what those bastards in Umbrella did. And now they take Claire in and God knows if she's still alive. And all she ever wanted to do was find Chris, and look at the mess she's into. Sherry and Claire motivate me I guess. Sherry who showed enormous strength for her young age, and Claire who went as far as breaking into their facility to know where her brother was. I was blessed with meeting 3 very strong women in Raccoon, and they motivate me in ways I can't explain. Jeez that sounds so corny when I think about it," said Leon giving a little chuckle.  
  
Carlos looked at Leon enviously, "three women, you lucky bastard! Who's the third?"  
  
Leon let out an exasperated sigh, "Ada. But I'd rather not talk about that." Everyone got the hint and stayed quiet.  
  
"Rebecca, you've been awfully quiet. So tell us your part in all this. After all what does an 18 year old girl want with fighting Umbrella?" Asked Barry.  
  
Rebecca looked down thinking for a moment. "Well," she started, "I guess what you said goes for me too. I mean the teammates I lost. My friend's who died in Raccoon, and above all it's a responsibility and a burden we have to carry. Because WE know about Umbrella, and we have to do everything to stop it from hurting other people. What do we have to lose now? Family? Friends? I've lost most of them already....." Rebecca stopped and looked down; her eye's going slightly watery. No one knew the pain she had to endure because of Umbrella, but it only made her more determined and stronger.  
  
"Awww Becky," said Jill soothingly, walking over to Rebecca and giving her a tight hug. Rebecca smiled weakly and hiccupped.  
  
"Ok let's change this damn subject, it's too depressing," said Leon, grabbing the TV remote and switching it on. A French movie was playing. Leon changed the channels a couple of times before giving up. "Everything's in French, even 'Friends' is dubbed in French!"  
  
Jill laughed, "I gotta say, Ross sounds gayer than ever speaking in French!" everyone joined in the laughter, turning the mood slightly lighter than it was before.  
  
Leon's cell phone rang, making him jump. He ran to his duffle back and fished it out quickly.  
  
"Hello?" He answered, wondering who might be calling him when he was over sea's. He could only think of Ark as an option, since no one else knew his cell phone number.  
  
"Hello Kennedy," came the cold voice of Albert Wesker.  
  
Leon gasped in surprise, turning around to check if anyone was watching him. Jill looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Leon just as coldly.  
  
"Leon, who is it??" Asked Jill, her face growing uneasy.  
  
"Trust me Kennedy you don't want to tell them. Unless you want to involve all your friend's in danger I suggested you keep it quiet and listen closely to me."  
  
"Umm, it's Ark from NY, he's just if everything's alright." Leon answered Jill quickly, and moved into the big hotel room he was sharing with Barry and Carlos which was across the hall from Jill and Rebecca's room where the gang was currently in. He made sure to close the door tightly behind him.  
  
"How'd you get this number?" Asked Leon quickly, his heart beating fast in fear of what the answer might be.  
  
"Your good friend Ark gave it to me of course." Came the sly voice of the mortal enemy.  
  
Leon gritted his teeth, "what did you do to him?" he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice calm and strong.  
  
"Leon, Leon! I'm surprised at you. You're acting like I'M the bad guy." His answer was followed by a sinister laugh, which brought a chill down Leon's spine.  
  
"If you hurt-"  
  
"Your pathetic friend is alive.....For now. But you still have good use for us. This is an offer you don't want to refuse Kennedy, since a certain little girl's life is in your hands."  
  
"Sherry!" Said Leon, louder than he has intended to, "don't you touch her! I'm warning you Wesker-"  
  
Wesker laughed, cutting Leon off short. "Warning me? I always knew you were gullible, but I never knew you to be so stupid."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Asked Leon, frowning deeply as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Shut up and just follow orders. I want you back at the Paris Umbrella facility tomorrow night. Your mission will be to retrieve the Progenitor Virus. DON'T mess this up Kennedy....." Leon heard a bit of fumbling on the other side of the line, and then a faint childish voice could be heard. "Leon!" Sherry shouted into the phone, but this was only for a second until Wesker's unwelcome voice was to be heard again.  
  
"Sherry! No wait!"  
  
"You have 24 hours to get ready. I suggest you start now." And with that, the phone died.  
  
"Shit! Shit, shit, SHIT!!" Screamed Leon, throwing the cell phone to the wall with such strength, that he caused it to shatter to a hundred pieces. This was followed by various vulgar words being shouted at once. Leon never thought he could swear so much in his life at such a short period of time.  
  
He sat heavily on his bed, brushing both his hands back into his light brown hair. 'Try to get out of this one smart guy.' He thought to himself bitterly. He knew what he had to do, and he had no choice. Wesker had made that easy for him, and now he would have to leave everyone before getting them involved in his mess also. This was something he had to do alone, and he had 24 hours to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok done with this chapter. Like I said sorry it was late. And I know it's kinda short, but I seriously hardly have time to update! And plus I stupidly got myself into 2 other stories I have to concentrate on also, meaning all updates will be delayed a bit. Hope you enjoyed this nonetheless, and hopefully we'll get into the action in the next chapter! Expect twists (well I hope I can do them properly, lol) and a lot of weird events to take place. We might even be seeing our friend Steve again~_^ R&R peeps! Give me suggestions, criticism, ANYTHING. 


	8. Back to the Redfield Siblings

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews u guys! And thank U again Angel Tifa for hosting me, woohooo! Lol, anyways, like I said, expect slower updates since I'm VERY busy till the end of the school year, and there's nothin I could do about it, but I WILL finish the story (eventually) so u don't have to worry about me quitting. (Unless I die or somethin0_o) Hope u guys enjoy this chapter^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: All RE characters belong to CAPCOM.  
NEW ZEALAND, SOUTH ISLAND- CHRISTCHURCH:  
Claire shuddered slightly at the chilly night air, and wrapped her long coat around her slim body tighter. She stood, leaning onto the car she and Chris had rented, and waited in the parking lot of Burger King for him to return with her favorite 'Royal Chicken' sandwich. Her stomach grumbled at the thought, and she stared out at the road in front of her.  
  
She wondered how the people of New Zealand could be so calm and laid back with Umbrella still in business and with all that's happened to Raccoon City. She envied them silently, remembering the days when she also, went on with her life without a worry in the world. But they didn't know. And they would continue to go on living their lives happily until the evilness of Umbrella caught up to them too, giving them the bitter taste of a life without a soul. An undead life that you would be haunted to live until some random living person with a shotgun came along and put you out of your misery with one shot to the head.  
  
Claire's stomach tightened as she remembered Steve's dying face. Her only living friend during the horrors of Rockfort Island was also taken victim by the insanity of Umbrella and it's higher employers. It had only been three days since she and Chris landed in an open field somewhere in the outskirts of Christchurch.  
  
'He loves me,' she thought to herself as she fought the tears from springing into her dry eyes. 'I can't believe it........Damn you Steve! Damn you for saying those words and damn you for dying!'  
  
"Hey Claire, come grab your stuff will ya?" said Chris, interrupting Claire from her haunting thoughts. He was a few feet away from her holding two big bags full of their food and looking awkward as he tried to balance it with the two large cokes he was holding with his other hand. She rushed over to him and grabbed her coke and paper bag.  
  
"You'd better have gotten me TWO sandwiches, cause I am starved!" exclaimed Claire digging into her paper Burger King bag, grabbing a handful of fries and stuffing them into her mouth hungrily.  
  
"You're such a pig, you know that?" said Chris looking at Claire and grinning.  
  
"Sha-up, I'm hungry ok," she answered with her mouth still full.  
  
"Oh, swallow before you speak, please!" he said in mock disgust. This only encouraged Claire to open her mouth wide and show Chris just how lovely food looked after the hell had been chewed out of it. "Claire, that's sick!"  
  
"It's funny you say that actually. A man such as your self, who has had to blow up zombie brains all over the place, and seen dead mutilated people lying in every corner, thinks my mouth full of food is SICK? Oh the irony is unbearable!" exclaimed Claire dramatically, and then gave a loud laugh.  
  
"I was about to start eating Claire. How could you mention all that to me?!" Answered Chris, looking as though he had lost his appetite.  
  
"You've gotta be joking me...." muttered Claire, trying to keep a straight face. The fact Chris got sick every time she mentioned something like blood would never cease to amuse her. Especially after all he's been through; she'd thought he'd be over it by now.  
  
"Anyways, it's freezing out here. I wanna get back to the motel as soon as possible," said Chris jumping into the driver's seat, which is actually the passenger seat if you were to drive in America.  
  
"Don't try and kill us again, by driving on the wrong side of the road okay," joked Claire as she got in beside him.  
  
"Haha," replied Chris dryly, but chuckled nonetheless.  
AT THE MOTEL:  
  
"Hey Chris, you done with the bathroom yet? I really need to go for a crap man!!" called Claire from her bed as she flicked the channels and decided to be content watching a music clip by some Maori band called 'Che Fu'.  
  
"I did not need to know that!" he said as he walked out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. If that was Jill in Claire's place, she would have probably fainted, but Claire rolled her eyes and ran in to the bathroom, but not before she told Chris to put some clothes on before he shed all over the place.  
  
"Hey Chris, don't you think it's about time we called Leon?" Asked Claire, realizing just then that they had completely forgotten to contact Leon to tell him everything was fine.  
  
"Well I'm sure Leon will be very flattered to hear that you're only likely to remember him while sitting on the toilet," said Chris jokingly as he slipped on a black shirt.  
  
"Aha ha," came Claire's lethargic reply, followed by the flushing of the toilet. "I just think it's about time we call him and tell him everything's alright," she continued as she washed her hands.  
  
"Well I don't know if it's safe to call anyone yet. They could be bugging the phone lines or something. We could get Leon in trouble if we contact him anytime soon," he answered as he watched Claire walk out dressed in a casual long shirt and boxer shorts.  
  
"Oh please, like they even know we're still alive. The only person that would know anything is Wesker and he's probably dead."  
  
"Well you're in for a surprise. That guy NEVER dies," said Chris, grimacing at the thought of Wesker hiding somewhere, and plotting the different violent ways in which he could get rid of him.  
  
Claire frowned and jumped on to her bed. "But......you said yourself that the place was breaking down and both your heads and that Wesker was trapped. I don't see how he could've 'flown' out of there and survived. Unless he could literally fly, as in flap his arms and take off," at this, Claire rolled her eyes and chuckled at her own lame joke.  
  
"I dunno Claire, I just think we have to be extra careful. After all we've been through I feel like anything's possible and we can't dive into even the simplest things without thinking them over thoroughly," he answered rubbing his chin in thought as he sat at the end of Claire's bed.  
  
"Well I think Leon has a right to know we're alright before he does something drastic," argued Claire, giving her brother her famous pout, which she used as a kid to get her way.  
  
"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't wanna call him JUST to tell him we're fine and alive," said Chris giving his younger sister a knowing wink.  
  
"What?" At this, Claire blushed deeply at what he might be suggesting, and hoped that Chris would not notice; otherwise he would surely tease her forever about it. Or worse still, embarrass her in front of Leon. "I dunno what you're trying to prove with that but Leon is my friend and he has a right to know I'm okay," she answered calmly.  
  
Sure she missed him, especially with everything that had just happened to her. She had her brother to talk with but it just wasn't the same as Leon. She had spent many nights sitting with Leon, drinking coffee as they watched over Sherry's sleeping form and stayed alert for any signs of Umbrella agents catching up to them. In those nights she had opened up to him in ways she thought she never could, and it scared her. She only knew Leon for a few days, yet there was something about him, which made her feel protected and secure. Nothing could harm her when he was there, and she could tell him all her feelings about all that's been going on and he would just look at her and listen.  
  
'It's his eyes,' she thought, 'icy blue, yet so warm and welcoming.......wait. How can I even THINK like this?! Why do I feel like I'm betraying Steve's memory every time I think of Leon?'  
  
"Uh, well once you're done day dreaming of your man Leon, maybe you could wake me up."  
  
Claire blinked twice, as if out of a trance then looked back at Chris questioningly. "Huh?"  
  
Chris shook his head, "nothing. You should get some sleep. We should try and contact the others tomorrow. Once we find out the latest news, I'll be flying back to Paris, and I'll drop you off at Aunt Susan's on the way."  
  
"Aunt Susan? But she's in Florida!" protested Claire, suddenly looking much more awake and alarmed.  
  
"That's exactly my point. I don't want you near Umbrella ever again."  
  
"Oh don't you fuckin tell me that Chris! I've been through just as much as you, if not more. I have as much right as you to go to Paris and put an end to all this shit!" she shouted.  
  
"Watch your language Claire," said Chris narrowing his eyes. He hated hearing his little sister use such vulgar words, forgetting that she was almost twenty.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up! I'm telling you, you're not doing this to me Chris. I will NOT go to Florida! Besides, aunt Susan has fifty bazillion cats taking over her house anyway, and she always forces me to eat those horrid dog biscuit tasting things and-"  
  
"Claire, I'm not gonna get you involved in all this! That's final!" shouted Chris back, also losing his temper.  
  
"Excuuuse me? I'm already involved you idiot! Maybe if you had been a better brother and told me where the hell you were instead of disappearing on me for months, MAYBE then I wouldn't have gotten into all this crap!"  
  
Chris was slightly taken aback by Claire's harsh words. She was right in many ways. It had been his fault that she got involved with the horrors of Umbrella. It has been his fault that his little sister had to suffer losing Steve, and fighting the world's most gruesome creatures, and getting used as bait by Albert Wesker. She truly loved him, and went through all this to find him and he was trying to push her away again. He slowly got off the bed, feeling his eyes tingle in anger at himself.  
  
"Shit," muttered Claire, letting out an exasperated sigh. She quickly got out of bed and stood behind Chris. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that at all. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead......No I WOULD be dead, and I've already been away from the only family I've known for too long, and who knows what'll happen with Umbrella, so I just couldn't just let you go and then regret not fighting with you. What if something happens to you? I don't want the next couple of days to be the last time I see you!" Claire then stopped fighting the urge to cry and broke down. She had held it for way too long, and suddenly the severity of all the situations hit her all at once like a hard slap on the face.  
  
Chris immediately turned around and embraced his sister, fighting his own urges to shed a few stored tears. He would be strong for her sake atleast. "Claire you have nothing to be sorry about. You're right, I've been pretty damn lousy in the big bro category, I should've called you and told you I was alright, but I was so caught up in things I couldn't even think straight. And if it weren't for me you wouldn't even have BEEN in danger to begin with!"  
  
"No Chris, this was meant to happen. I was meant to know about Umbrella, and I know everything happens for a reason. So please, don't take away my opportunity of doing the one best thing in my life," she looked up at him looking determined. "I'm almost twenty years old Chris. I'm not the little girl who used to play with your J.I Joes anymore, and you need to respect my decision."  
  
Chris's chest swelled with pride at the bravery of his younger sister. She was right. She was no longer a little girl, but a mature and intelligent young woman. Claire had always been stubborn, but he was afraid this time he would not be able to stop her. Finally, after taking in a deep breath, Chris came to the conclusion.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Claire let out a happy yelp and kissed Chris's cheek. "Woohooo, we are so gonna kick Umbrella's ass! I mean that's what you get for messin with the Redfield's man. Hell yeah!" and with that, she did a little victory dance and jumped triumphantly on to her bed.  
  
Chris laughed at his sister's reaction. 'Ok, maybe she didn't REALLY mature fully yet, but it's all good,' he thought.  
A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter! I thought I should go back and show u what happens to Claire and Chris after escaping. I really suck at drama, lol. So if those scenes seemed a bit tacky or somethin then you will know why!  
  
NOTE: New Zealand was the perfect country for them to land in, especially Christchurch since they say it is the gateway to Antarctica. Most of the researchers and scientists and geologists fly to Antarctica from a special airport there which I visited actually, so trust me I know what I'm talking about:p Anyways R+R ok! Any suggestions? 


End file.
